dmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Devin Soulstealer
This article is about the Undead called Devin Soulstealer. For more information about the Devin from the Abel's Story arc, see Devin J. Mernstar. (alive) / Strip (undead) |death=Abel's Story |race=Undead (formerly Being) |species=Feline |gender=Male |height= |weight= |build= |hair=Blue |eyes=Yellow |era=current |alignment= |family= |affiliation= |seen=Maintaining Kria's manor |known=Being the only Undead Kria's brother hasn't re-killed |hobbies=Writing, cooking, taxidermy |food=None |colour=Light blue }} Devin Soulstealer, formerly known as Devin J. Mernstar, is a supporting character in the cast of Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures and Abel's Story. He was first introduced as a minor character in Abel's Story , but was killed when he was ambushed by a group of Demons in Abel’s Story . Aside from a short appearance in Abel's Story: Part Two, Devin has not been seen in Abel's Story since his demise. Most of the fan community of DMFA presumed that he was permanently dead until his reappearance in strip in the main continuity, approximately four hundred years later. Devin's unexpected new role resulted in a tremendously positive reception from the fan community.See the Clockwork Mansion thread used to discuss strip #965. Personality Before his death, Devin had told Abel that "the rumor on the street is that (he's) an asshole!"Final panel of Abel's Story , referring to an incident in which Xander nearly shot Abel with an arrow. Even after becoming an Undead, Devin remains sarcastic and sharp-tongued, but not necessarily malicious in his belligerence. Those who are familiar with him are aware of the fact that Devin's sardonic commentary is rarely sincere or intended to offend anyone, but because of his Undead nature and the misconceptions surrounding his attitude not many people grow close to him. Devin prefers to remain distant from visitors and residents of Kria's manor, knowing the general disdain of Undead. Devin was an early example of an Undead servant, and as such was non-sentient until Dark Pegasus attempted his mass resurrection, which not only created the Undead race, but also raised any existing Undead to sentience. However, Devin's death had occurred too long ago for his soul to bind properly, and so he became self-aware without any of his prior memories or personality. Kria took it upon herself to try and teach him how to utilize his free will, essentially creating a new personality from scratch. It is not currently clear if Devin still retains his original soul, or if he possesses the soul of a new individual entirely. History Before Abel's Story Devin had a very unhappy childhood. Devin’s father abandoned his mother not long after he was born, apparently after taking one look at his son. From then on, Devin’s mother had to cope with the devastation and spent most of her time staring out of the bay window, apparently hoping that her husband would return. Devin admitted that he remembered very little about his mother except for her distinct fragrance, her unusual habit of watching the bay window, and the day she died.Devin explains his childhood to Abel in Abel's Story . When Devin was six or seven, his mother died of a fever, but not before expressing her hatred for her son through her mysterious last words:Devin’s mother had her meltdown in Abel's Story . "You f***ing b*****d! It's your fault he left! I never wanted you! Any of you! I should have killed you like the others! You hear me? You should be dead! Dead!" Devin was scarred by the incident. Although it was directly implied that Devin's mother had killed her previous offspring, there was no mention of there being any investigation to confirm this. He was sent to live with his uncle and aunt, who treated him like a loveless responsibility instead of their adopted son.Devin narrates his feelings for his uncle and aunt in Abel's Story . Becoming envious of Abel's happy relationship with his family, Devin targeted Abel by bullying him for his wings. Devin was mentioned by a six-year-old Abel in Abel's Story , and Abel was seen playing with a blue peg that closely resembled Devin in . Devin became an Adventurer sometime into his adulthood. Sometime during his time in the academy, Devin met the Dalmatian Xander, who became his Adventuring partner. Abel's Story On his way to Zinvth after attending Cindy's funeral, Abel encountered Devin and Xander, who offered to escort him back home. At first Abel rejected the proposal, but upon Devin's insistence,See Devin's tirade in Abel’s Story . Abel reluctantly accepted. Along the way, the group saw a smoke trail and followed it to a fortress that had been set on fire. Surrounding the fortress were several dead bodies. (Abel's Story , Abel's Story ) While they were at the creek, Abel asked Devin why he had bullied him during his childhood. Devin explained his past to Abel, who was at first extremely apologetic, but quickly became displeased when Devin rebuffed his sympathies.See Abel's Story . Glory and her entourage arrived not long after and warned Devin that the Creature who was responsible for the local murders had returned. Xander was killed in the crossfire between the adventurers and the unseen creature. (Abel's Story ) Devin was able to slay one of the Creatures by retaliating with an ice spell (Abel's Story ), but was mortally wounded after this effort. (Abel's Story ) Devin died from his injuries in Abel's Story , while Abel unconsciously listened to his thoughts (as a side-effect of his burgeoning Cubi powers). Kria, who was troubled by Devin's death, was seen kneeling near Devin's body in Abel's Story just before the scene transition. He was seen briefly in Abel's Story, Part Two as an apparition created by Destania. (Abel's Story, Part Two - ) After Abel's Story Devin was reanimated as an Undead by Dark Pegasus, presumably shortly after Kria and the other trainees had killed him. He was later given to Kria at her request. Since Dark Pegasus was still learning how to resurrect the dead, the new Devin was non-sentient and had spent most of his new existence as a mindless shell. When Dark Pegasus attempted to raise his undead army (inadvertently giving the newly-resurrected Undead full sentience), those who were created prior to that event also regained free will and thought. Devin was among these and was one of the few pre-existing Undead servants who was not disposed of after he lost his unthinking obedience. As a result, Devin came into sentience with no personality or memories whatsoever, leaving Kria to re-educate him. In the time Kria has spent with Devin, she has cultivated a fondness for him that is akin to an almost maternal affection, and therefore considers him to be her adopted son. Devin has been a member of the Soulstealer household ever since, but prefers to keep a low profile. He is apparently at odds with Regina. Trivia *Devin's arms and the tip of his tail were badly damaged in an incident that resulted in his grounding, following which the bones were gold plated and limbs reattached, though they are now removable at will, as shown when he attempted (in vain) to keep Kria from the rum balls which he was preparing. *10% of Devin's income goes toward keeping his tail fluffy. *Devin is the fifth oldest Undead on record. *Devin is the only Undead who Dark Pegasus has not tried to kill on sight. *Devin has a bad habit of adding too much spice to his cooking ingredients due to his severe lack of taste. References See also *Devin J. Mernstar External links *Devin's official cast page Category:DMFA cast Category:Undead Category:Characters in the Abel arc